leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Shen/Strategy
Skill usage *Getting early allows to farm well and stay in the lane/jungle due to its heal and allows to jungle along with . Because he has energy, keeping his health high reduces the need to return to base due to low health. * lets last hit from a range despite being a melee champion. * will also heal allied champions if they auto-attack the marked target. Try using it on the siege minions to allow both you and your laning partner to get a bit of a heal without killing the minion too fast. *In laning phase you can use the to harass the enemy champion. * can almost completely eliminate an enemy's damage early in the game. *Using at the right time can reduce the damage dealt to you by otherwise fatal ultimates, such as , and . * ability can bring enemies such as , , , and , out of stealth. * can be used to break channels such as or . *Failing to hit a champion with can severely cripple energy for several seconds, limiting his capabilities. *Use in team fights to give your carry the upper hand. *While using , try to line up multiple champions to guarantee at least one successful taunt. * taunt effect is a great way of making an early kill if the enemy is pushing your turret. When they get taunted, they'll attack you and stand stationary (unless you move), which gives them the tower aggro. * can also be used to cross terrain walls to both ambush and escape(Make sure there are no enemies where you are dashing if you are escaping or they will attack you because of the taunt). *Be sure to wait for the channel of to complete. If you move while channeling, the spell will be canceled and you will not teleport to the location. * relies on vision to be cast. During , cannot cast unless they are in his line of sight; it is still possible however to select the ultimate target from the party menu on the side of the screen. * is also good for helping a teammate backdoor. The shield protects them from tower hits and you also join them to supply additional damage on the turret. * and combine to make a potential jungler. **The Golem buff does increase energy regen and allows to use his abilities more often. * can either save an ally or help gank an enemy, and can be combined with other global ultimates. Build usage * is a natural tank; items that grant health and resistances are the most beneficial for him. *High-health items like will boost the damage of quickly. * provides both health and armor, while making minion farming easier. *Getting a will improve your taunt because every auto attack that hits Shen will return damage to the attacker *Building ability power for Shen is situational because his shields have a decent AP ratio; Building can be a viable strategy, since it increases his ultimate's shield amount, provides health, and gives a slow attached to his . *A is a good item to get early, because as a tank you benefit from the health, and are also not as effective at farming or killing as other champions. * also synergizes well with Shen as it allows him and his team to initiate a fight quickly or escape from a fight while providing decent cooldown reduction. Recommended builds Countering *Try to avoid near his turret as he will taunt you to pull turret aggro. *Be wary when trying to kill champions on low health as can turn the fight around. * has naturally high base health, getting a can help take him down quickly. * will mostly initiate with . Avoiding it will greatly weaken Shen's capabilities. *When you see casting quickly use a hard crowd control effect (stun,fear,snare,knockup etc.) to ensure he does not teleport to his ally. Champion spotlight http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uH_ZuyB-frY Category:Champion strategies